1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for fabricating a micro electro device, a method for fabricating an organic light emitting display device, and a micro electro device and an organic light emitting display device fabricated thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro electro device is a micro-sized device using conduction of electrons in a solid, and is a device that operates through electrical connection between one conductive pattern and the other conductive pattern. Examples of micro electro devices may be a thin film transistor (TFT), a diode, and the like.
Such a thin film transistor is used as a switching device for controlling the operation of each pixel or a driving device for driving each pixel in a flat display device, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.